Aoi Asahina
Aoi Asahina (朝日奈 葵 Asahina Aoi) ist ein Charakter des Spiels Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Ihr Titel ist der der Ultimativen Schwimmerin (超高校級の「スイマー」''chō kōkō kyū no „suimā“''). Sie ist eine junge Sportlerin, die in fünf verschiedenen Sportarten aktiv war. Wegen ihres Talents wurde sie sogar als Vertreterin für die Olympischen Spiele ausgewählt. Als Sakura Oogami im vierten Kapitel Selbstmord beging, versuchte sie alle dazu zu bringen, sie als Täter auszuwählen, nachdem sie damit ausgetrickst wurde, dass Sakura sich aufgrund der Verzweiflung umgebracht hatte. Asahina überlebte das letzte Class Trial, und sie entkam am Ende des Spiels mit den anderen Überlebenden. Appearance Asahina hat gebräunte Haut und braunes Haar, welches in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden ist. Im Spiel trägt sie Sporthosen und eine rote Trainingsjacke über einem weißen Top. Auf dem Bild dieser Seite trägt sie einen blauen Badeanzug mit einem weißen Logo mit einigen japanischen Charakteren darauf, die ihren letzten Namen buchstabieren, und er hat einen weißen Streifen auf der rechten Seite ihrer Brust. Asahina hat auch eher einen kurvigen Körper, welcher oft das Motiv für Toukos/Genociders Schikane ist. Personality Auch wenn Asahina immer energiegeladen und freundlich ist, ist sie auch ein wenig hohl. Sie hat Schwierigkeiten damit, sich Namen zu merken. Asahina ist zudem ziemlich emotional, weil sie einer der wenigen Schüler ist, die den Tod ihrer Freunde sehr ernst nimmt. Das geht soweit, dass sie bei Hifumis Tod im Kapitel 3 weint. Ihre "Free Time Sequence" verrät, dass sie unsicher ist, aufgrund ihrer sportlichen Talente nicht feminin genug zu sein. Sie hat auch eine Schwäche für Donuts und ist insgeheim ein Fan von Jason Statham. History Prior to the Tragedy Irgendwann in ihrem Leben wurde Asahina in die Hope's Peak Academy eingeschrieben und in den 78. Klassenraum gesteckt. Vor der Tragödie, die von der Ultimativen Verzweiflung verursacht wurde, hatte sie ein ganz normales Leben geführt. Danach beschließt der Direktor, Jin Kirigiri, dass Asahina und ihre Klassenkameraden in dem Schulgebäude leben, bis die Aufregung eingestellt würde. Jedoch wussten sie nicht, dass zwei Mitglieder der Ultimativen Verzweiflung, Junko und Mukuro, schon unter ihnen waren. Indem sie die gelernte Technik von Yasuke Matsuda angewandt hatte, löschte Junko Asahinas Erinnerungen und die ihrer Klassenkameraden an deren Zeit in der Hope's Peak Academy. High School Life of Mutual Killing Als sie sich wieder am Schuleingang vereinten, erkannte keiner die anderen, und sie stellten sich erneut vor. Aber Asahina passte sich schnell für die anderen an und begann sich mit Sakura anzufreunden. Maizono's Death, First False Allegations and the First Class Trial Execution Nachdem Asahina die DVD gesehen hatte, die Monokuma ihr und den anderen Schülern gegeben hatte, bekam sie Angst und fragte Sakura, ob sie die Nacht in ihrem Zimmer schlafen kann. Im ersten Klassengericht waren sie und Sakura die Hauptzeugen, als das Opfer des Mordfalls die Küche betrat, während beide in der Cafeteria waren. Sie halfen Makoto dabei, herauszufinden, dass Sayaka diejenige war, die das Messer aus der Küche genommen hat. The Deep Embarassing Secret and the Second Trial Nachdem Monokuma den dritten Stock freigegeben hatte, war sie überglücklich, als sie herausfand, dass es einen Pool in der Academy gibt. Aber niemand wollte sie dahin begleiten. Meeting Alter Ego and the Third Trial In der Nacht nach dem zweiten Klassengericht ging Asahina aus ihrem Zimmer, um nach Donuts in der Cafeteria zu suchen. Jedoch hörte sie komische Geräusche, die aus der Umkleidekabine kamen. Als sie sich einem Schließfach in der Kabine näherte, sah sie etwas, das genauso aussah wie der kürzlich verstorbene Chihiro. Sie fing an zu schreien und rannte zurück in ihr Zimmer. Am nächsten Morgen war sie bei der üblichen Sitzung abwesend. Sie sagte, dass sie sich nicht gut fühlte. Als sie in die Cafeteria ging, um Donuts zu essen, kamen die anderen gerade von ihren Ermittlungen zurück. Besorgt fragten sie sie, warum sie bei der Sitzung nicht da war. Zu ihrer Verwunderung erzählte Asahina ihnen, dass sie Chihiros Geist in den Umkleidekabinen gesehen hatte. Als sie dahingingen, um ihre Behauptung zu bestätigen, fanden sie heraus, dass der Geist, den sie gesehen hatte, Alter Ego war, eine künstliche Intelligenz, die von Chihiro gemacht wurde. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile umgesehen hatten, fanden Asahina und die anderen Takas und Hifumis Leichen im Kunstraum. Aufgelöst von den unvermittelten Todesfällen ihrer zwei Freunde legte sie Hifumis Kopf auf ihren Schoß und weinte um ihn. Zu ihrer Überraschung erlangte er sein Bewusstsein wieder, um den letzten Namen des Mörders (Yasuhiro) zu nennen. Jedoch erlag er an seinen schweren Verletzungen. Sakura Ogami's Role as a Mole and Her Noble Sacrifice Nach dem dritten Klassengericht verriet Monokuma, dass Sakura der Spion in ihrer Gruppe ist. Nach den plötzlichen Wendungen der Ereignisse stellte sich Asahina sofort auf Sakuras Seite, um sie vor Byakuyas, Toukos und Yasuhiros Anschuldigungen zu schützen. Dadurch wurde aber nur die Kluft zwischen ihnen gespalten. Nach und nach wurde Asahina immer emotionaler und zerstritt sich sogar mit Byakuya und Touko. Als das Sakura herausfand, schmiedete sie einen Plan, um sich mit Byakuya, Touko und Hiro im Spielzimmer zu treffen, um die Situation zu entschärfen. Asahina war dagegen, aber Sakura bestand darauf. Sie schickte ihr einen Brief, indem stand, dass sie Selbstmord begehen würde, um den Streit zwischen den Schülern zu beenden. Monokuma tauschte den Brief gegen einen gefälschten aus, den Asahina finden und später lesen konnte. Als sie merkte, dass sie sich Sorgen um Sakura machte, rannte sie sofort ins Spielzimmer, um ihre Freundin mit einer schweren Kopfverletzung vorzufinden, die sie in einem Angriff von Hiro und Touko davongetragen hatte. Auch wenn sie nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen, zuckte Sakura nur die Schultern und bat Asahina, das Protein aus dem Labor zu holen, um ihre Wunde zu behandeln. Zu dieser Zeit plante Sakura schon, Selbstmord zu begehen, was sie nicht wusste. Auf der Suche nach Spuren des verschütteten Giftes fand sie heraus, dass Sakura bereits versuchte sich umzubringen, und sie rannte zurück in den Raum, um nach ihr zu sehen. Jedoch konnte die Tür nicht geöffnet werden, da ein Stuhl verhinderte, dass sie aufgeht. Draußen konnte Asahina Sakura leblos auf einem anderen Stuhl sitzen sehen. Nachdem Kyouko und Makoto Sakuras Tod bestätigt hatten, war Asahina verloren. Innerlich gab sie den anderen die Schuld, da sie diejenigen waren, die Sakura dazu gebracht hatten, sich umzubringen. Aufgrund dessen beschloss Asahina, absichtlich die Ermittlungen in die falsche Richtung zu schicken, damit die anderen hingerichtet werden. Im Klassengericht beschuldigte sie schnell jemand anderen als Sakuras Mörder. Als die Wahrheit über Sakuras Selbstmord ans Licht kam, bestand sie darauf, dass sie die Mörderin war. Jedoch konnte Makoto die Geheimnisse hinter Sakuras Tod aufklären und Asahinas Plan vereiteln. Als das Klassengericht zu Ende war, gestand Monokuma, dass er den Brief ihres Selbstmordes mit einem gefälschten ausgetauscht hatte. Er las vor, was im Brief stand. Die meisten Schüler, vor allem Asahina, waren überrascht, dass Sakura sich, um ihren Schein zu bewahren, geopfert hatte. Im Nachhinein beschlossen sie, sich zu versöhnen und ihre Stärken zu vereinen, damit sie den Mastermind stürzen können. Mukuro's Death Retrial and Tensed Rivalry with Real Junko Enoshima Als sich herausstellte, dass der eigentliche Verbrecher Junko Enoshima ist, war Asahina schockiert, dass die "Junko Enoshima", die sie und die anderen getroffen hatten, eigentlich Junkos Zwillingsschwester Mukuro Ikusaba war. Sie war immer noch fassungslos wegen der Tatsache, dass das Weltgericht wegen der Verzweiflung und des Chaos die bittere Wahrheit ist. Nachdem Makoto ihr eingetrichtert hatte, dass die Hoffnung immer noch da ist, erinnerte sich Asahina an den Satz, den Sakura gesagt hatte, als diese noch am Leben war: "Stärke wird nur durch unerschütterten Mut erhalten." Deswegen entschied sie sich, Makoto zu glauben. Mit ihrer Unterstützung erlebte Asahina, wie er Junko in die Knie zwang und sie mithilfe einer besonderen Strafe hinrichtete. Das ergab sich in ihrem "Tod", und die Überlebenden waren von den Schnüren dieses sadistischen Spiels befreit. Da sie ihre Qualen als beendet ansahen, fragte sich Asahina, ob es einen Donutladen geben wird, wenn sie in die richtige Welt zurückkehrt. Danach nahm sie Abschied von ihren Freunden. Deswegen war Asahina unter den sechs Überlebenden, die es aus der Schule geschafft haben. Execution Water Illusion Show - Asahina ist in einem Wassertank gefangen. Als Zauberer verkleidet kommt Monokuma von oben und schwenkt seinen Zauberstab. Ein Vorhang fällt und erhebt sich mit einem Trommelwirbel. Es sind nun Haie im Tank zu sehen, die alle Asahina umzingeln. Erneut schwenkt Monokuma seinen Stab und der Vorhang fällt wieder. Nach dem Trommelwirbel und der erneuten Erhebung des Vorhangs ist Asahina nicht mehr im Tank zu sehen, weil die Haie sie gegessen haben. Diese Hinrichtung wird im offiziellen Fanbook gezeigt. Relationships Sakura Oogami Aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Leidenschaft für Sport wurden Asahina und Sakura sehr enge Freunde. Sie haben auch eine gemeinsame Vorliebe für Proteindrinks. Als Byakuya über Sakura herzog, wurde Asahina sauer und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Der Tod ihrer Freundin hatte eine riesige Auswirkung auf sie, weswegen sie jeden beschuldigt, der schlecht über sie spricht. Außerdem plante sie, sich selbst und die anderen umzubringen, nachdem sie den gefälschten Brief gelesen hatte. Free Time Presents Von der MonoMono-Maschine erhalten. ◾Donut Floaty Ring ◾Kitty Hairpin ◾G-Sick ◾Water Love ◾Radio-kun Doll Choices Während den Konversationen in der "Free-Time-Sequence" wird dem Spieler gelegentlich eine Wahl gegeben, was er antworten kann, wenn irgendetwas gesagt wird. Das sind die "richtigen" Entscheidungen. ◾Towel rub down ◾Swim Club ◾Donuts Skills Diese werden dir in der Regel in Klassengerichten helfen. ◾Running ◾Excellent Concentration - Maximum Concentration Gauge +2. Quotes ◾"Was, du hast davon nie gehört? Man sagt, wenn du dir den Namen einer Person merken willst, solltest du ihn dir dreimal auf deine Handfläche schreiben!" ◾"Krank sein ist für Schwächlinge!" ◾"Das ist ein eindeutiger Beweis! Damit können wir sie in die Ecke treiben!!" ◾"Ihr seid die zwei, die ich gar nicht verstehen kann... Jemanden umbringen... und dann einfach herumstehen, lächeln und sich unterhalten, als wäre nichts gewesen." ◾"Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören!" ◾"Du wirst hingerichtet... Einer, der Sakura-chan umgebracht hat, verdient nichts anderes außer eine schnelle Hinrichtung..." ◾"Ich habe gedacht... ich habe mich gefragt, was Sakura-chan wohl zu so einem Zeitpunkt sagen würde..." ◾"Wahre Stärke zeigt sich nur dann, wenn jemand mit einem Aufruhr konfrontiert ist! Deswegen werde ich immer den heiklen Weg durchziehen!" ◾"...Sie würde so etwas sagen, oder? Ich glaube, dass sie definitiv so etwas sagen würde." ◾"Also, ich... ja. Ich habe mich entschieden!! Das erste, wonach ich suchen werde, ist ein Laden, in dem es Donuts gibt. Danach werde ich mir Gedanken über mein Leben machen." Machine Talk Battle/Bullet Talk Battle Statements ◾"Du lügst!" ◾"Was sagst du da!?" ◾"Falsch... du liegst falsch!" ◾"Ich sage euch, dass ich es war!" ◾"Hört doch endlich mal auf damit!" ◾"Hört auf zu reden!" ◾"Ich will es nicht hören!" ◾"Ich hasse dich!" ◾"Hast du irgendeinen Beweis dafür, dass Sakura das Gift einnahm!?" (letztes Argument) Trivia ◾Der Name Aoi heißt "Malve" auf Japanisch, während Asahina eine Kombination aus den Wörtern "Morgen", "Sonne" und "Pseudocydonia", einer Baumart, darstellt. ◾Sie übt eine selbstheilende Technik namens Kanpu Matsu aus, bei der man seinen Körper in einem trockenen Handtuch reibt, um Krankheiten fernzuhalten. ◾Im "Bad Ending" wird gezeigt, dass Asahina die Mutter von Makotos, Hiros und vermutlich auch von Byakuyas Kindern ist. ◾Sie hat am gleichen Tag wie der Charakter Mahiru Koizumi aus Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Geburtstag. ◾Neben dem Schwimmen ist Asahina auch in Baseball, Basketball, Volleyball, Tennis und Leichtathletik tätig. Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Danganronpa Kategorie:Dangan Ronpa Another Episode Kategorie:Überlebende